


Impressions

by Fallynleaf



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy challenges Abed to convincingly act out any character. Including female ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working my way through the show and am only on season three, so this might or might not hold up to future canon scrutiny, but I couldn't resist the urge to write this fic, so here it is.
> 
> Takes place somewhere after the "Epidemiology" episode in season two.

"Captain, I am detecting strange sensor readings in this area," Abed said, adjusting the cardboard tricorder in his hands. "The atmosphere on this planet has an unusually high concentration of argon."

"Isn't that normal, Spock?" Troy asked.

"Negative, Captain. These readings indicate that there is a dense cloud of argon circling overhead. It seems to be... approaching us."

Troy started clapping.

Abed blinked.

"That was great!" Troy said. "Can you be... anyone?"

"Assuming I am familiar with the source material, then yes. I have already demonstrated Batman -"

"-Han Solo, Tim Allen as Jason Nesmith as Commander Taggart, Indiana Jones, and Spock!" Troy completed the list in awe. "Wow," he breathed. "What about women? Can you be a female character?"

"Yes. My personal preferences are Maria from Metropolis, Captain Janeway, Ripley -"

"-Can you do Mary Jane?" Troy cut in. "No, no, not her, how about... Buffy."

Abed faced away. He turned around, slowly, holding his hand as if he were poised to stake a demon. "Come on out, tall, dark and pointy-faced. I have a dinner date in an hour. I'd hate to have to run out on you."

"A dinner date with who?" Troy asked.

Abed whirled around to face him, brandishing the stake. "Angel?" he asked.

"Spike," Troy corrected. "Angel's boring," he muttered.

"Spike?" Abed said without missing a beat. "That's funny. I thought I could smell peroxide."

"Uh, hey, Slayer," Troy said.

Abed stepped nearer, pressing the imaginary stake against Troy's heart. "But I think you missed a spot," Abed said, his voice low. "How about I just put you out of your misery?"

"How about I kiss you, Slayer," Troy said, making a weak impression of James Marsters' accent. Then he reached out and grabbed the wrist of Abed's raised arm and lowered it. His other hand went to the back of Abed's head, and then they were kissing.

Abed backed them into the wall, deepening the kiss. He moved his head down and started to kiss Troy's neck. Then he stopped.

They both did. Troy, standing frozen, one hand still warm around Abed's wrist, Abed's breath misting against his skin.

They separated immediately, Troy dropping his hands and Abed stepping back.

"Did you feel that?" they said in unison.

"One possibility is that it could be from a dream," Abed said. "No, but you felt it too, so it must've been something that actually happened. Crossover from a parallel world? Conceivable, but unlikely. The only  other logical conclusion is that we somehow triggered a repressed memory."

"Or a _wiped_ memory," Troy said.

Their gazes locked. "Halloween!"

"Of course! Something happened that night that involved -" Abed trailed off

"-You, uh, kissing my neck?" Troy said. "That would possibly explain the mark I found there when I woke up," he said quietly, rubbing at the offending spot.

"Yes," Abed said. They regarded each other. Abed quirked his head. "I've made things awkward, haven't I?" he said. "My apologies."

"Well, it's not like we know what actually happened that night, so you don't have to apologize for anything," Troy said.

"I was referring to the incident that occurred prior to this conversation," Abed said. "I apologize if I took things too far while acting in character."

"No, no... we're cool, man," Troy said.

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool," Abed said.

"You did a good job with Buffy, though," Troy said. "I don't normally find her all that hot, but you really sold her."

Abed blinked.

"Though, to be honest," Troy said, continuing, "I was only kissing Buffy for about half of it."

"I confess, I slipped out of character approximately halfway into the kiss," Abed said.

"Whoa, that makes sense!" Troy said in amazement. They did their handshake.

"But my point was," Troy said, "at some point I stopped kissing Buffy and I started kissing... you."

"That must've been the point where I lost character," Abed said. "And then instead of Buffy and Spike kissing, we were Abed and Troy..."

"...Kissing," Troy finished.

They looked at each other.

"Wanna do it again?" they said at the same time.


End file.
